


Doctor, My Eyes

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caretaker Sam, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, difficult patient Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is temporarily blinded, it falls on Sam to be the big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, My Eyes

The eye doctor was very optimistic. Just a few days and it should clear up. The drops would flush out the debris and the antibiotic would do the rest. The situation was still pretty serious and Sam knew his brother was worried.

"You see, Dean, that wasn't so bad. We use the medicine, come back in a couple of days, and that should be it."

Until then, big brother could be one bad patient.

Dean was not comfortable being cared for. But losing his sight, like this, was not the same as sneaking around in the dark.

He quickly realized he should just resign himself to giving up the lead, albeit temporarily, and maybe he could enjoy it. But Sam's concern was stifling. That had to go.

"Forget all that, Sammy. How do the glasses look?"

"They're not for fashion, Dean. You need to protect your eyes."

The truth is, Sam did make sure that Dean looked good. No matter how short-lived, being injured and dependent was difficult enough for his brother.

"I drive an Impala, dude. I can't look like a douche-bag!"

"Well, don't worry because you're not driving. So, let's go. Shotgun."

"Shotgun? Now I can't even pick the music!"

This was going to be a long three days.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first day and a half, Sam was amazed at Dean's cooperation. He took his pills and his drops without resistance. He even agreed to wear goggles in the shower to keep the water out of his eyes..

As the sun set on day two, Sam said, to himself, "Maybe this won't be so bad, after all."

The next morning, Sam woke his brother early for his medication. Assured that Dean was okay, he went out.

When he returned, his brother was dressed and smiling. "Sammy, that medicine worked great!"

"Dean, the medicine's not finished."

"But, I feel fine, dude."

"You have to finish the antibiotic. There's only three left."

Dean caught the bottle when it was tossed to him, with a display, as proof of his recovery. Then, with a shrug, he swallowed a pill.

They busied themselves the rest of the day. Sam on his laptop and Dean alternating between rest, bad tv and weapons cleaning.. Sam considered asking his brother to wear the goggles but he was a little bit afraid that one of the guns might be loaded.

When Sam's watch alarm sounded, he winced. He spoke very tentatively; "Dean?" The reply was a most ominous "yeah?"

"Your eye drops"

"Come on, Sam, my eyes are fine!"

They were not fine. The appointment was still two days away. And Sam had to get Dean to take his medicine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The better Dean felt, the less cooperative he became. The eye drop ritual had devolved into a wrestling match. Sam was considering knocking his brother out to get the job done. The only thing that stopped him was the fear that he might need to care for Dean longer.

Instead, he devised a plan of random attacks while Dean slept. This tactic, although successful, was becoming more difficult. But Sam's reward was at hand. Today was Dean's appointment.

They showered, dressed and went to breakfast with Sam attempting normal conversation and Dean, not so much.

"How are your eyes, this morning?"

"They're awesome."

"You know, Dean, the glasses do look great."

With much insincerity, he replied, "Yeah, awesome."

"So, after your appointment, we should be good to go, you think?"

Dean answered with even less enthusiasm. "That's awesome."

They finished their breakfast in silence.

The doctor was quite pleased with Dean's recovery. As Sam relayed their adherence to the medication schedule, Dean took all the credit, as expected.

Other than an advisement to wear the glasses and be more careful, Dean got a clean bill of health.

He was back behind the wheel of his baby and Sam was back to being his baby brother. .


End file.
